


EriSolKat double-penetration fill!

by drikstreedur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets his nook stuffed by both Karkat and Eridan at the same time, and he is LOVING IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EriSolKat double-penetration fill!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roundandtalented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/gifts).




End file.
